title pending
by Fromamy39209
Summary: A story about love, lust, infidelity, marriage, murder and so much more. Please test it out. If you like, I will write more


FYI I am not a real writer. I just have a few ideas in my head and decided to test it out. Only positive criticism please. If you like... I will continue. Thank you in advance

Today will be my first day back at work. My husband Robert or Rob as I call him and I have been married for 8 years and Olivia is our first child. Most people are so confused when they find out that we waited 8 years to have a baby. No reasons why or no complications. We just weren't ready. I literally watched a great movie about babies and family and said "Rob, let's have a baby". Rob is the most laid back man you will ever meet. His answer to everything is a dragged out allllrrright. Sometimes that can be great because I can get what I want, but sometimes it's annoying.

My pregnancy was a fairly easy one I think. I got nice and fat and had a nice and fat but healthy baby. I worked up until I was 38 weeks. I couldn't take anymore plant work and took my maternity leave.

I think the average woman takes about three months off after having a child but me…. I took 6 months off. Because…..well to be honest, because I could. But now that I look back, I realize that the longer you take off, the harder it is to come back. Not to mention I work the dreaded night shift.

It's 7:17PM and I am still walking around in my bath towel and damp hair. I have to be at work at 8:30PM so I have to rush and get dressed so I can be on time.

Since it's my first day back after 6 months, I am so nervous. How do I even pick the right outfit? It's a ware house so anything fancy with heels is too fancy and against company policy anyway. I want an outfit that says "Anna is back" without making it seem like I took 45 minutes picking out an outfit, which is exactly what I am doing. I settle for a black loose blouse and skinny jeans. I can be honest and admit I still have about 20 more pounds to lose to get my pre-pregnant body back. It doesn't bother me because most women at my job are at least 40 pounds overweight anyway.

In my bathroom mirror I admire what I see. I must admit that the 20 pounds did end up in the right place. My hips and butt have nicely filled in. I look at the clock and see its 8:00. "SHIT!" It takes about 15 minutes to get to my job from my house. So that means at the latest I can leave at 8:10.

I don't have time to do my hair or make up! Damn!

I am surprised that in only a few minutes I can still make such a sleek looking bun. Now makeup….. That is a different story. I dab a little concealer under my eyes and apply eye liner. This will have to do.

Rob and I both work the grave yard shift but it will definitely help that he goes 3 hours later than me. We are two of the luckiest parents ever. Not only are we blessed with a healthy baby girl but both of our parents offered to watch Olivia while we are at work.

Olivia is in her crib fast asleep. My eyes almost start to water when I think of how blessed I am. I lean in and plant a soft kiss on her forehead. The hardest part about returning to this God forsaken job is leaving her. But I have to be honest and admit that we need the money. Rob is working two jobs now. We were already in a tight bind and being off 6 months didn't help at all.

I find Rob in the bathroom trimming his beard no shirt and only his favorite red basketball shorts. He doesn't even notice me standing there. I have the hottest man ever! Perfectly tanned skin, perfect build, wash board abs, and the BEST legs I have ever seen. He is about 6'2 with a slim but very muscular build. He is a giant compared to me because I am only 5'0. I love every inch of him. Not only is h but he is the kindest man that you will ever meet. I am so busy lusting after him that I didn't notice he could see me in the mirror. I turn crimson red.

"Rob! How long did you know I was out here?"

Rob says "I figured you were busy looking at something you liked, so I didn't want to disturb you."

"I hate you!" I say jokingly. "Seriously I have to go. OH SHIT! Its 8:16! Bye"

Rob leans down for a kiss but I get my tongue nice and wet and give his nice full pink lips a good slow lick mean while grabbing a handful of butt. He instantly moans in disgust. He hates when I do that. But just as much as he hates it, I love doing it. I run out the house and jump in the car and fly like a bat out of hell.

As I turn on the street of my job I can feel knots in my stomach form. It's not too late to turn around. Maybe we can make it off just Rob's income? Then I think of how tired he has been lately and the depressing feeling of asking him for money anytime I need or want anything. The thought of Olivia going without gives me the boost I need to pull up to the gate.

In big ugly yellow letters I see A&C Distribution and Shipping. Despite my negativity I know I am lucky to have this job. Most of my friends and family are still almost making minimum wage. Even without overtime I make about $60,000 a year, which is great for the small state of Alabama. Rob has to work a full time and part time job to match what I make. But still I love him for everything he does for us. For my 27th birthday he surprised me with a 2013 red mustang with zero miles. He has been paying all the car notes and insurance. So I help with the other bills. I know I am blessed.

When I pull up to the security gate, I am greeted by our security guard Bill Wathers. "Well look who it is? Welcome back Miss Ann!"

Bill has been the security guard for A&C for over 20 years. He has to be about 65 although if he said he was 200 I would believe him. He is very friendly but it is obvious that he doesn't really take care of his self. Every knows that Bill has a drinking problem that seemed to go into overdrive when his wife passed. I feel sorry for him but smile anyway because he has always been very kind to me.

"Well hello Bill". I give him a soft smile. He opens the gate and I am delighted to see that no one has taken the parking spot at the end that I like.

While walking in I say a soft prayer asking God to let this day go well. A&C is a place like no other. Gossip, lies, sex, drugs and anything else you can think of happens here. I walk in but immediately take the walk way to the back of the building so I can avoid as many people as I can. When I get to my work area I see the same 15 people waiting for the daily meeting before starting our shift. I try to slide in the back, hoping no one will notice me. All of a sudden the chorus to Britney Spears "If you seek Amy" roars from my pocket. I forgot to turn my ringer off. I don't even look to see who is calling. I just hit the side button to silence the ringing. Immediately everyone turns. To my surprise no one looks surprised to see me. As if they had rehearsed this moment they all wave at me in sync and return to their own conversations.

I notice that we don't have a supervisor which is weird because usually the supervisor is there before we are. I tap the coworker that is closest to me. Eddie Palmer. Eddie Palmer has to be about 55. He is not an unattractive man but you can tell that he does the bare minimum to keep himself together. His outfit is neat but looks as if it was purchased about 20 years ago.

I tap Eddie and whisper "Where is Sam?"

Sam was our supervisor for the area before I took maternity leave. Sam was not management material at all. He is such a pushover and he had the most annoying lisp but I liked him because he has a kind heart and you can sweet talk him to do almost anything.

Eddie mumbles so I lean in to prepare myself to strain my hearing. "Sam is the supervisor in the morning now. We have Ethan now."

Ethan? I remember slightly hearing before I left for maternity leave that a new supervisor from a neighboring facility was coming to our warehouse. Eddie says, "You remember the short funny looking guy from the morning?" I just shake my head in agreement even though I have no clue who he is talking about. Obviously this Ethan guy can't be that much if I don't even remember who he is. All of a sudden every one's head turns to the left. I fumble to turn my phone on silent and after successfully doing so I look to the left as well to see what has paused everyone's conversation.

Coming down the long hallway that leads to our section is someone walking slowly but they are so far away that I can't even see who it is.

All of a sudden I see the sexiest man I have ever seen in my life walking down the long hall. His walk is the sexiest walk I have ever seen…EVER. He is walking like he is on a runway for Armani during New York's fashion week. He has one hand that never leaves his pocket. I can barely think or breath but all I can think of is Tove Lo's "Talking Body". He has on a bright red polo style shirt with perfectly creased black slacks. It's almost as if he is walking in slow motion. As he continues to sashay towards our crew the chorus of Tove Lo's "Talking Body" finishes just as he reaches the center of the circle we have formed.

As I shake my head, attempting to quiet Tove Lo, I lose my train of thought again when I notice he has the most beautiful and breathtaking hazel eyes.

What the FUCK?! Where the hell did this fine motherfucker come from? I have to twist my legs to keep my little girl from jumping out of my pants.

Without taking that damned right hand out of his pocket he reaches for the clipboard with all our names on it and proceeds to call roll. He goes down the list with my coworkers all saying here and present in different dry tones.

Then he pauses and says, "Anna Myers?"

I immediately open my mouth to say hear but only a hiccup comes out. Everyone immediately laughs. Ethan smirks and finishes the roll call.

What the Fuck was that? I am so embarrassed. Only me.

Ethan begins to go over monthly numbers and ways to improve productivity and other company talk but I don't hear anything he says. All I can do is stare with my mouth still open. He has a well-tanned complexion and his skin is flawless. He looks to be anywhere from 38-43. I really can't tell. I mean who is even counting? He is about 5'11 with an athletic build. It's obvious that he is into fitness. I can see the fitness band on the arm that is not in his pocket. I look at Eddie and roll my eyes. The short goofy looking guy? Really Eddie? I should slap you in the back of the head. This has to be one of the finest men I have ever seen in my life so it is obvious that Eddie is jealous.

I am so caught up in my lustful and sinful thoughts that I almost didn't hear the "Is that alright with you Mrs. Myers?"

I'm don't know what the hell he is talking about because I wasn't listening but I can see all eyes on my so I clumsily stutter "Yes….Yes that's fine".

I automatically see the warehouse whore Janene roll her big fat eyes at me.

Janene and I have never seen eye to eye. Mainly because she is a dirty whore that makes up rumors about people and is just all around nasty. I mean honestly, as long as you aren't sleeping with my husband I don't care what you do. But she has always been jealous of me because I am younger than her and I don't have a problem putting down the fork.

ROB! Oh shoot! I forgot about Rob. I was so taken by the Adonis known as Ethan that I forgot about my sweet Rob. Now don't get me wrong, Rob is hot but he is young man hot. Rob and I are both 29 but we have been together since we were 19. I love my Rob.

Ethan….. He is mature, a ripe older man.

Why the hell is he so fine? And why the hell is he my supervisor? Why the hell is that damned hand still in his pocket? And why the hell do I think that is so sexy?

Okay Ann! Put some mental ice on that hot pocket and get it together.

Obviously the meeting is over because everyone is leaving the circle and going different ways. There is no way that I can talk to Ethan so I ask Eddie where I am assigned and he helps me get to my area.

Tonight I am working on the "belt" scanning packages. I get all my needed items off the shelf for belt workers.

Its summer time so the packages are light. I turn on my scanner and scan the packages in front of me. Unfortunately "the belt" is in the middle of the warehouse so I am center stage. Everyone has to pass by me to get to their area. For the most part everyone seems to be excited to see me back. Of course Janene and two other meaty girls walk by but not without stopping to whisper and laugh. I just keep scanning packages and ignore them.

When I look up the Adonis Ethan is back. The hiccups return. With Ethan is a short bald man. Ethan says "Anna we haven't officially met. I'm Ethan James, the new supervisor for the night shift and this is Anthony Ralph the lead manager of our facility". I smile and nod not really sure what to say. Ethan continues "We know this is your first day back so we want to start you back with a light load until you get back into the swing of things".

Ethan makes the strongest eye contact I have ever seen. I would be uncomfortable if he wasn't so easy on the eyes. His beautiful eyes are strong but yet so soft and welcoming. If we were having a staring contest, I lost. I am the first to break eye contact.

I look to the floor and simply reply "thank you".

Ethan continues to ramble about his new ideas for the facilities and bla bla bla but I'm not listening. All I can do is stare into those hypnotizing hazel eyes. Ethan stops talking and Anthony begins to talk about my hours and changes he plans on making to the facility. I try to pay attention but I look past him and begin to drink Ethan in.

He is really a good looking man. I smile when I notice his right hand is still in his hand. Then almost as if he can hear my thoughts, Ethan turns his head and catches me drinking him in. I am instantly embarrassed and look to the floor. When I look back up he gives me the softest smile and returns his attention to lead manager Anthony.

Someone pages Anthony over the loud speaker and he excuses himself. He firmly states " Nice to meet you Anna" and walks away.

Without warning Ethan places his hand on my shoulder and says "Pretty intimidating huh?" I smile and say "Yes". Although I am referring to him. I think he realizes his hand has been on my shoulder for a bit because he jumps and backs away.

"Well Anna I'll be around. Page me if you need anything". I nod and say "Thanks". He sashays away to the front of the building and I watch every moment of it. Before entering his office he turns around and looks at me and smiles. I'm so embarrassed to be caught staring so I just return my eyes to the floor.

When I look back up he is gone but I notice Janene appear. She probably slithered her way from a dark corner. She smirks at me and turns her head and walks away.

Welcome back to work.


End file.
